The present invention relates generally to the latching of aircraft hatches and doors. Two latches commonly used for this purpose are rotary latches and hook latches. These two latches are especially useful in securing exterior hatches and doors for it is very desirable to have a safe, secure and extremely dependable form of latching.
A common practice is to secure the latch to either the hatch door or the airplane body and to provide a keeper on the opposing surface for engaging the latch. It is critical that a means be provided for adjusting the position of the latch or keeper so that the latch is tightly secured to the keeper. Undesirable rattling and vibrations of exterior hatches may be prevented by adjusting the keeper and latch so that they are tightly secured. This is especially important in high performance aircraft traveling at high speeds.
Generally, adjustment of the keeper and latch is accomplished by providing an adjustable keeper and a stationary secured latch. The present invention relates specifically to providing an improved adjustable keeper which may be used for engaging both rotary and hook latches.
It is desirable that the keeper be adjustable when latched to a rotary or hook latch and that external access be provided for accomplishing such adjustment. The adjustable keeper should be safe, dependable and simple in operation. It is also desirable that the range of adjustment not be limited and that means be provided for locking the keeper to prevent inadvertent adjustments.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,158,463 issued to Henriches on June 19, 1979 discloses and adjustable keeper of the type to which this invention is directed. The Henrichs patent discloses an adjustable keeper which utilizes a screw element extending transverse to the direction of movement of the keeper which is used to transversely move a drive block having a beveled cam end. Transverse movement of the beveled cam end results in adjustable movement of the keeper. This particular adjustable keeper is for use with rotary latches only. Although it does provide for external adjustment of the keeper while engaged to a rotary latch, the range of adjustment is limited and means are not provided for locking the screw element to prevent unwanted adjustment of the keeper.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to disclose and provide an adjustable keeper which is provided with external access for adjusting the keeper when the keeper is latched to a latch element.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an adjustable keeper which may be utilized for engaging both rotary latches and hook latches.
An additional object of the present invention is to provide an adjustable keeper having a relatively wide range of adjustment.
A further object of the present invention is to disclose and provide an adjustable keeper which is provided with means for locking the adjustment of the keeper to prevent inadvertent and unwanted adjustment of the keeper.
A final object of the present invention is to disclose and provide an adjustable keeper which is simple and dependable for its intended use.